


Shades Of Cool

by brainfvck



Series: The Dark Paradise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Murder, Mystery, Post-War, Rape, Thriller, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfvck/pseuds/brainfvck
Summary: When the untimely death of her neighbour occurs, Hermione Granger swears on her life to find the killer and avenge her friend’s death.Money, power and glory is all you need to survive in the Wizarding World and everybody knows that it’s a fact.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on A03 and constructive criticism is gladly taken! Please give kudos and comments!
> 
> I’d like to note that some characters may be a bit OOC but I aim to keep them as close to their canon personalities as possible!

 

**ACT I**

 

_~~When the flower wilts and the gardener seeks revenge~~ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~**”I will find you and I will kill you.”**

 

**”good luck.”**

 


	2. We All Fall Down

 

“ **What are you doing on Friday**?” Rose asked, bringing up her mug of red wine to her lips, taking a long gulp and bringing it down.

 

Hermione huffed as she remembered how much work was waiting for her back at work. “Work.” The bushy haired witch took a small sip from her wine.

 

”One of these days, I’m going to run up to this Kingey guy and demand that he gives you a break. Maybe I’ll throw in a punch while I’m at it.” Rose mimicked a punch and snorted at Hermione’s giggle. “You sound so funny when you laugh!”

 

”I was laughing at your version of  _Kingsley_! Besides, he said he’d give me a month off next week.” She laid back on the sofa, twiddling with the blonde’s long silky hair. **“What’s dear Rosie-Posie doing on Friday then?”**

 

 **”You really are drunk now.** I’d take a video but my phone’s in the kitchen.” Rose sat closer to Hermione, laying her head on the witch’s shoulder. “I’ve got a date night.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “ **With this Robert** guy?! Does he own a sugar company? How old is he?! I know nothing about Mr Mysterio!”

 

”He’s handsome, dreamy and oh so good in be-.” The brunette suddenly pushed Rose off her.

 

”I came here to have a ‘girl’s night’, not to hear about your sex life, Rosamund Fletcher!” She crosses her arms, swaying a little.

 

”You live next door.” The blonde smirked as Hermione huffed at the realisation.

 

”I still am the smartest witch of my generation! At least that’s what Remus says but he speaks bullshit! Bullshit! B-U-L-L-!”

 

**The doorbell rang.**

 

Hermione giggled. “I’m guessing Mr Robbie! **Go and get the door then!** ” Rose shook her head at how drunk the brunette was.

 

She left Hermione in the living room and casually sauntered into the hallway, somehow tripping over a misplaced mug. Looking down at her feet, she walked to the door. 

 

 

Right foot, Left foot.

 

Right foot, Left foot.

 

Right foot, left foot.

 

ri-.

 

.

  

. The door was open and a figure stood in the doorway.

 

”It’s half past midnight, what are you doing here?” Rose softly whispered, not wanting Hermione to overhear. Not that the brunette would even remember with her current state of mind.

 

”I had to see you.”

 

”I thought we were meeting on Fri-.”

 

”I couldn’t wait. I needed yo-.”

 

”I’m not having sex with my best friend in the house.” The man suddenly stared at Rose with curiousity.

 

”Who?”

 

”Hermione. Neighbour?”

 

” **Hey! You must be Rowbow**!” A drunk witch walked up to the couple. Her vision wasn’t exactly 20/20 and everything looked fuzzy to her. She gave out her hand to make him shake it.

 

”Pleasure.” The man grabbed hold of her hand and shook it. 

 

Hermione noticed that it was rough, calloused and weird. It’s was like she knew him. Rose gently ushered Hermione back in, and turned to face the man.

 

” **Go home!”** Hermione suddenly saw black and everything went dark.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! Comment!


End file.
